Nightly Excursions
by AwesomeManiac22
Summary: Ginny suffers greatly after the War is over. She deals with scars from when she went to Hogwarts, overprotective brothers, the deaths of friends and family, and trying to get her love life back on track. How will she deal with it all, and will she make it out in one piece? A Harry/Ginny fan fiction. Ron & Molly bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

* * *

Ginny:

I woke up with a start. My nightmares had been getting worse as the days went on.

The clock said that it was a little past midnight. I gave up any chance at falling back to sleep. I was too shaken up.

I quietly got up out of bed, not even caring to pull on something more appropriate. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants that was a few sizes too big and a tank top that was a few sizes too small, and left about 3 inches of my midriff exposed. I did pull my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head.

I headed downstairs and flooed over to George's flat. I knew that he'd be up.

After the battle, George went back to his flat because he didn't want to be around the Burrow that reminded him of Fred. George had been having a hard time sleeping (but honestly, who wasn't), so I knew that he'd be up.

I'd been going over to George's every night for the past week since we came home from Hogwarts. It was nice to get away.

I entered the messy flat to find George sitting at the small table in the kitchen with a large bottle of firewhiskey in his hand in front of him with two shot glasses.

I sat down wordlessly in the chair across from him. George looked up at me, his eyes glazed over. He was a mess, but so was I.

"You're here earlier than usual." He said hoarsely.

"Just give me the bottle." I said tiredly, and clearly annoyed.

He pushed the bottle towards me, not even caring that he was giving alcohol to a minor, but I needed it.

I didn't even pour myself a shot, I took a large swig from the bottle.

For the next couple of hours, we continued taking large swigs from the bottle, and eventually had to get a new bottle.

I was more than drunk. It was a miracle that I was able to stand up and floo home at a little after five in the morning.

I stumbled into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Nice of you to show up." Bill said, he was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in between his hands.

"Well, I try." I managed to slur out.

"Where were you?" He asked, clearly annoyed, but didn't want to wake the other residences of the house, even though they were already most likely awake.

"Out and about." I said, sobering up a bit.

"You're underage." He stated.

"So."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Well, I don't give a shit."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't wandering around drunk at ungodly hours of the morning."

"Don't you have a wife to get back to and annoy?"

"She's asleep."

"Then you should be there incase she wakes up."

"Ginny, I'm losing my patience. You've been coming home drunk every night since we got back. Something could happen to you."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." I mumbled, referring to the shitty year that I had at Hogwarts, which included me being raped, whipped, and hit with the cruciatus curse more times than I'd care to admit.

"Ginny-"

"I was fine. I went to George's flat." I said.

"George gave you firewhiskey." Bill said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm a big girl, I can hold my liquor. It's not like I didn't have it at Hogwarts."

"You shouldn't be given liquor to 'hold'."

"Tell me that you haven't hit the bottle at least once since the Battle."

"I may've had something to drink one night, but I'm of age, you aren't."

"You know, I done with hearing this 'you aren't of age' crap that you've all been telling me."

"But you aren't of age."

"Okay, but I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"How am I not fine?"

"You're drunk out of your mind. You haven't been sleeping. You haven't been eating. And you've been working yourself until you drop during the day with cleaning and cooking. And- what's that." He said, looking at my midriff.

"It's nothing, just the lighting." I said nervously, my scars were showing.

"No, it isn't nothing." He said, walking over to me.

"It's noth-" I started, but he pulled up my shirt a few more inches and saw more of my many scars.

"Those aren't nothing, Gin!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? That the 'innocent' girl that you all knew so well didn't make it back from Hogwarts!"

"You should've told someone."

"George knows, and so does Neville and Luna."

"You should've told someone that could help with them."

"They're cursed… they can't be reversed." I managed to get out.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Madame Pomfrey. I was there when she visited Harry, and after he fell asleep, she tried to fix them, but they're cursed."

Bill remained silent, but continued to stare at my scars.

"Are there more?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, ashamed. I didn't want anyone to know.

"Ginny!"

"What?!"

"I'm getting Charlie."

"Why the bloody hell are you doing that for?"

"He knows a bit about scars. He might know a spell that Madame Pomfrey doesn't."

"It's fine. You don't have to tell him."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Ginny, please."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Yes, he does."

"Fine," I finally gave in, I was too drunk and it was too early, "but please, swear him to secrecy, I really don't want anyone else to know."

"Fine." Bill said, as he exited the kitchen and headed upstairs to the room that Charlie was staying in.

A few minutes later, Bill and Charlie came down the stairs. Charlie looked pissed.

"What the hell Ginny?! You should've told someone." Charlie said.

"I didn't want anyone to know. There's nothing that can be done anyways. They're cursed." I said, my patience wearing thin.

Charlie sighed. I knew that he understood where I was coming from, but that didn't mean that he fully accepted my decision. He asked, "Where are they?"

I took my sweatpants off and pulled my tank top over my head, so I was left in only my sports bra and underwear. I was so drunk, I didn't even care that I was standing practically naked in front of my brothers. And the sad part was, even then, they couldn't see all of my scars.

"Dear Merlin, Ginny…" Bill mumbled as he looked at all of my scars that were exposed. I was on the verge of tears. No one was supposed to see me this way.

"Are there more?" Charlie asked, he was furious.

When I didn't answer, he slammed his hand down on the table and said, "Ginny, are there more?"

"Yes." I muttered. I was on the verge of tears.

"Where?" He asked.

My silence spoke volumes. My hands were holding onto the edges of the bench for dear life.

Both of my brothers looked like they were about to start pulling their own hair out. Charlie pulled out his wand and started muttering various spells to help get rid of the scars.

After what felt like forever, Charlie stated, "They're cursed."

I quickly pulled my tank top and sweatpants back on. I said, "I'm going back to George's flat."

Neither of them tried to stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. This chapter is still going to be intense, but the next one should be less intense, hopefully. The end of this chapter and at least a good portion the next chapter are for mature audiences only.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ginny:

After Merlin only knows how many more hours of drinking with George, and many more bottles of firewhiskey, I finally stumbled back into the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Ron yelled.

"Shut the bloody fuck up!" I yelled, grabbing my head in pain. I was really hungover.

"Where the bloody hell ha-" Ron started, again.

"Ron, give her a break." Bill interrupted. I finally looked up and realized that they weren't the only two people in the kitchen having breakfast, Charlie, Hermione, and Harry were also there, or at least that's what they had been doing.

"No! She's stumbling into the kitchen at 10 in the morning drunk out of her mind and barely decent! Anything could've happened to her! And you're not concerned by her behaviour?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Bill and I both know where she was. Nothing would've happened to her." Charlie said.

"And where was that!?" Ron asked.

"None of your bloody business!" I yelled, immediately regretting how loud I yelled. I stumbled over to the potion cabinet and pulled out a hangover potion and drowned it down in one gulp, and waited for the potion to stop threatening to come back up.

I turned back around to find that everyone was staring at me. Luckily, after getting back to George's flat, I managed to pull my sweatpants to cover up more of my midriff and pull my tank top lower, so I didn't have to worry about them seeing my scars. But I was still a complete and utter mess. My hair was still in a messy bun on the top of my head, and I probably had huge bags under my eyes.

I headed over to the stairs and practically ran up to the bathroom.

Harry:

It pained me more than I can even explain when I saw Ginny coming home drunk out of her mind and barely decent. My mind instantly wandered to the worst case scenarios of things that could've happened to her. I didn't snap out of it until Ron yelled at me after Ginny ran upstairs.

"This is all you're fault!" Ron yelled, looking at me with venom in his eyes.

"Ron-" Bill started, but Ron interrupted.

"If you hadn't dumped her like she was a piece of trash, she wouldn't be getting drunk every night!" Ron yelled, accusingly.

"Ron- wait, what? Harry and Ginny dated?" Bill asked, looking around. Apparently he hadn't heard. Charlie looked equally surprised.

"Yeah! They went out for a couple of months back in our 6th year, but _he_ dumped her right before final exams!" Ron said.

"No, it wasn't like that Ronald. You're not telling the whole story. Honestly Ronald, you make Harry sound like he dumped her for no reason." Hermione scolded Ron. No one dared to interrupt her. She then turned to Bill and Charlie, and explained, "Harry dumped Ginny right after Dumbledore's funeral. He didn't want her to get hurt. I'm not taking sides, or saying that what Harry did was right or not, but you need to know the whole context of the situation before you can judge someone for whatever decision they made. And for whatever my opinion may be worth, I honestly don't think that Harry dumping her is what has her going out and drinking. If it was about that, then she probably would've blown up at Harry already when she was drunk, but she hasn't. If she had, I think that we would've heard it."

Everyone remained silent after Hermione finished. After what could've been forever of tense silence, I got up and headed upstairs to my room without saying a word.

On the way, I ran into Ginny. She looked beautiful, with only a towel wrapped around her gorgeous body, her wet hair cascading down her back. But she had a troubled look in her eye, like something was bothering her. I needed to know what was wrong.

I followed her into her room, closed the door, and cast a silencing and locking charm.

Ginny:

It felt nice to have the scolding hot water running down my back. Once I was finished, I reluctantly wrapped a towel around myself and rushed down to my bedroom.

But, with my luck, I practically ran into Harry, and he followed me into my room without a word.

I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, casting a silencing and locking charm.

"Can I-!" I started.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled at me.

"What?!" I yelled, surprised that he was yelling at me. This was a first.

"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're going out and getting drunk in the middle of the night!"

"So!"

"Someone could hurt you!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine! Where did you go last night?!"

"I went to George's last night, if you must know!"

"George gave you firewhiskey!"

"Yeah, so?!"

"He shouldn't-!" He started, but he stopped for a moment and asked, "What are those?!"

I looked down, my towel had slid down so that it only covered half of my breasts, which left parts of some of my scars exposed.

Harry walked over to me and stared at my scars, holding my arms in place so that I couldn't cover myself up. I didn't struggled, the little dignity that I had left after this morning had left.

"Are you going to run away?" He asked, his voice was much gentler than before. He seemed to genuinely care about what happened to me. I shook my head.

He let go of my arms and walked over to my dresser. He opened one of my drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear and bra and held them out in front of me.

All of the composure that I had left me. I collapsed and started sobbing. Harry caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me against him.

After I had managed to gather what was left of myself, Harry looked me in the eyes, silently asking for permission.

I nodded. I was too broken to care.

Harry slowly laid me down on the bed. He grabbed the pair of underwear the he took from my drawer and slowly pulled it up my legs, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. There was nothing sexual about it. I helped him get the bra on me so that it rested right above the top of the towel. He then closed his eyes and proceeded to undo the front of the towel. I quickly pulled the bra down so that it covered my breasts. I then quickly pulled my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head.

"Okay." I managed to whisper hoarsely.

He then opened his eyes and proceeded to scan my body with his eyes. He helped me to stand up and looked at all of my scars. He slowly got more angry.

"Who did this to you?!" He finally asked.

"Carrows. Detention."

"Ginny…" He whispered.

"The scars, they're curse. They can't be fixed, at least not for awhile." I silently waited for him to leave me. Say that he couldn't deal with this. That we could never be back together again.

He brought me back over to the bed, and helped me to lay back down on it. He then started to lovingly kiss and caress my scars. It started out innocently, but it started to become more and more sexual. He moved closer and closer to my breasts. Kissing, licking, caressing.

He looked up at me, silently asking permission. I nodded.

He moved his hands under my back, and undid the clasp of my bra, slowly removing it and tossing it to the side.

He licked, sucked, kissed, and caressed my breasts. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize that this is a short chapter, hopefully I'll be able to post another one soon.**

Ginny:

"You're wearing too much." I managed to get out between my many moans.

He stopped and came up to look me in the face. His eyes were way darker than usual. He said mischievously, "What did you say?"

"I said, you're wearing too much." My voice seductive. He practically ripped his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

My strength came back to me. I managed to flip us over so that I was on top, straddling him. I ran my hands up and down his chest, admiring his abs. I leaned over and started to place messy kisses along his chin and neck, while grinding on him. His moans filled the room. I was in heaven.

"Ginny, you're killing me." Harry said, giving me one of mischievous grins.

For the first time in a long time, I smiled, a genuine smile. "And you're still wearing too much." I said seductively, running my fingers lightly along the edge of his jeans.

Harry then flipped us over so that he was on top again. He quickly discarded his jeans on the floor so that he was left in only his boxers.

He started to kiss, caress, suck, bite, and lick my breasts again. He mumbled various phrases along the lines of "you're beautiful", but I could barely hear him above my moans.

"Stop… teasing." I managed to get out.

Harry looked up at me, with a serious glint in his eyes. "Do you want to do it?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Fuck… me." I said in the most seductive voice that I have ever used.

This seemed to send Harry over the edge. He ripped my underwear off and continued to kiss and lick and suck everywhere he could reach. He nibbled at my clit. He eventually inserted a finger into my wet pussy. And another. And another! I was filled to the brim with ecstasy.

The pleasure that I was feeling soon overwhelmed me, and I climaxed. "Harry!", I screamed in ecstasy. He slowed his fingers down from pumping into me and he put them in his mouth, sucking all of my juices off of them.

I was panting heavily. Harry bent down over me and started to kiss my neck again. "Harry…"

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, looking up at me. I smiled mischievously and then I flipped us over again so that I was on top. I started to place messy kisses down his chest, heading towards his throbbing and erect member.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked questioningly.

"I'm enjoying myself." I said.

Before Harry could speak again, I started to lick the head of his cock. He took a sharp breath. I continued to lick and suck his head until I took his entire member into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Harry was moaning and running his hands through my hair.

He screamed, "Ginny!", and his cum filled my mouth. It was an interesting taste, it was sweet, yet bitter. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad. I didn't mind it. I was just happy that I was able to make Harry climax.

I released his cock from my mouth and moved up so that I was laying next to him, with my head resting on his chest. I suddenly became very tired as a wave of peace came over me, and for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep and didn't face a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny:

"Ginny… Ginny…" Harry was mumbling in my ear.

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed. I didn't want to get up.

Then the events of last night hit me. We… we…

"Bloody hell." I said.

"I know, right." Harry said. I turned so that I was facing him. His black hair was messy, as always, and he had one of his adorable lopsided grins on his face. And before I could stop myself, I giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" Harry asked, his voice playful, and his grin turning into a full on smile.

"Nothing. I'm just… happy." I finally said between giggles. Now, I'm not normally the giggling type, but I just couldn't help myself. I was happy. For the first time, in a long time, I was happy.

"Me too. Ginny, there's something that I need to tell you." Harry said, seriously.

"What?" I asked, concerned. I waited for the 'I can't be with you' or the various other ways to say basically the same exact thing.

But it never came, instead Harry said, "I love you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and have children with you."

My breath got stuck in my throat. "What did you just say?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" I snapped. It was just too much. "Don't get me wrong and everything, I love you, but-"

Harry's face dropped. "But you don't want to be with me."

"Harry! You didn't let me finish! Of course I want to go out with you! But, for now, that all I want to-"

"So you don't want to get married and have kids? I thought that that was what you wanted."

"I-" I couldn't tell him. I knew the thing he wanted the most was to have a family, but I wasn't sure that I could give him that. I didn't want to have kids, at least not anytime in the next 9 years. I was only 16! "Harry, if I tell you something, you have to promise to never repeat it to another person, ever."

"Okay, I won't." Harry said hesitantly.

"It's just that if my parents found out, it would break their heart, and if my brothers found out, they would tease me for the rest of my life." I explained.

"Okay."

"I'm… scaredtohavekids." I managed to mumble out.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I'm scared… to have… kids. I just can't do it,-" I saw Harry's face drop again, so I finished, "-at least not for like eight or nine years."

Harry looked down. I broke his heart.

"Harry-"

"No, it's okay. I should go." He said, getting up and started to pick up his clothes from around the room and started to put them on.

"No, Harry, it's just that… I'm only 16."

"Yes, I know that."

"Did you really expect me to just say that I'd just drop everything and marry you and have kids! If you honestly thought that, than you really don't know me very well! I'm only 16! I haven't even graduated school yet! I want to have a career, play quidditch! And I can't do that if I'm pregnant!" I was beyond angry. I was infuriated. "In eight years, I'll be 24, you'll be 25, and I'll probably be done with quidditch or only play for one more year, if I manage to get on a team!"

"No, I get it. I just- I should go." Harry said, not meeting my eyes, and left the room.

He left me. He left me again, just because I was afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny:

 _He left me. He left me again, just because I was afraid._

The events of what had unfolded in less than five minutes hit me. They hit me hard. The tears cascaded down my face. I had officially 'lost it'.

All of these feelings that I had been trying to suppress over the last week, well… last few years really, came back to bite me in the arse.

All of the grief, the anger, the powerless feeling came up to the surface, and I wasn't ready to deal with all that shit, at least not yet.

So, I did the only thing that I knew how to do to deal with all the pain and emotions that haunted me, I got drunk.

It was only about eleven at night, but as always, I knew that George would be up.

I slowly got up off of my bed and threw on the first top, bottom, and pair of underwear that I could find. I them slipped my feet into my slippers and left my room, not caring who heard me.

As I entered the kitchen, I realized how hungry I was since I hadn't eaten in over 24 hours, but I didn't care. My stomach would have to wait. I had been through worse.

I flooed over to George's flat and grabbed the bottle out of his hands before he could say anything, and took a large swig.

"Watch it. I got a visit from our dear older brothers. They were pissed. And I would hate to corrupt their 'baby sister'."

I laughed. Of course they would try to control my life after everything that had happened. I finally said, "Fuck them. I'm a big girl, I can hold my liquor."

"Just don't tell them that I was the one to give it to you this time." He said.

"George," I started, he looked up at me, "thank you, for everything."

"No problem. It's nice to have company that isn't trying to pretend that everything is okay."

"It gets so bloody infuriating, right. They all try to act as if everything's okay, even though it clearly isn't. Mum hasn't left her room since we got back. Dad only come out when he has to go to work, same with Percy. Charlie and Bill are either on the roof, doing whatever it is you guys do on the roof that I'm clearly excluded from, or at the Shell Cottage. Ron and Hermione spend all of their time together 'planning' for their trip to Australia. Harry just broods in his room most of the time. And I do the entire drudge of the kitchen work and cleaning of the house and escape to your flat at night because maybe for once I want to do something for myself and not be excluded from every bloody thing that you guys do because I'm 'a girl' or I'm 'not old enough'!"

We stayed silent for merlin only knows how long, taking swigs from the bottle, as usual. George finally said, "So I take it that you had fun some fun with Harry today.", gesturing to the hickies that were exposed on my neck and collarbone.

"Don't even say that bloody noble and self-centered person's name."

"I believe that those are antonyms." George said with a small smile.

"Oh, just shut the bloody fuck up!"

"What did he do now?"

"He left me… again! We- well that doesn't matter, but afterwards we started talking about the future, and he mentioned something and I said that I didn't want to do that, at least not for a while, like not for a decade! I mean I'm only 16, he can't just expect me to drop everything that I want just to give him what he wants immediately! Am I not allowed to be independent for a bit, before having to settle down?!"

"I think that he's spent too much time around Ron."

I tried to smile, but failed. "It's all my fault though. The thing that he wants me to do, it's the thing that he wants probably the most, and I just can't give it to him. I just can't."

"Well, do you have good reason not to do the thing that he wants?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him all of these reasons?"

"No. He left before I could."

"Give him a bit to cool down, and then try again. And if he doesn't understand that you have your reasons, then it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe. I mean, I'm still kind of angry for leaving me just because I was afraid. And you didn't hear that from me!"

"My lips are sealed, I'll probably forget what you said by tomorrow morning anyway."

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny:

"What the bloody hell, George?! You said that you wouldn't give her any more!", a voice yelled angrily.

"She's almost of age, it's fine. It's not like she doesn't have a decent reason to drink."

I looked up from where I was at the table. I must've fallen asleep at some point last night. I saw Bill, George, and Ron in the living room, and Ron looked pissed.

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't be giving it to her in the first place.", Ron yelled.

"Why are you trying to blame this all on me?! It's not my fault that her life has been shit for the past," George pauses to count on his fingers, "seven years! You would probably kill yourself if you went through half of the stuff that she has!"

"She hasn't been through anything! She wasn't the one who was helping to fight him of every year with Harry and Hermione! She wasn't the one fighting and running for her life every day!"

"No, but she was the one that you left behind! We all left her behind! We left her behind every! single! year! It's our fault that she got possessed by that arsehole during her first year! Everything that happened to her during her sixth year is our fault! It's all our fault! We left her to do it all alone! We should've realized that something was wrong! We're her brothers for Merlin's sake! We're supposed to protect her, but all we've done is left her behind!", George screamed.

"What are you talking about, 'her sixth year'?! Nothing happened to her during her sixth year! All they did was give her a couple of bruises and starved the whole house for a bit sometimes! She's fine! Nothing happened to her! She wasn't the one who got 'mudblood' cut into her arm!" Silence filled the room.

I was awe struck. How could he possibly think that that was all they did to us? Tears threatened to fall down my face. First Harry, now Ron, who would be the next to leave me?

Bill finally spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper, "How could you say that? You heard what Neville said about what happened this year while he was there."

"Yeah, but that stuff didn't happen to Ginny. They just did that to the seventh years." Ron said.

I had reached my limit. "We aren't talking about good people! They did that 'stuff' to all of us! They took pleasure out of it! They enjoyed forcing us to hit other students with the cruciatus curse, and if we didn't do it, they would torture us! And they may not have cut mudblood into my arm, but they-"

"Ginny! It's not even worth it." George interrupted. He then turned to Ron and in the most serious and threatening tone I've ever seen him use he said, "Ron, if you don't get your bloody arse out of my apartment in the next three seconds, they will be your last."

Ron apparently took the threat seriously because he stormed off and quickly floo'd home.

"George, you didn't have to-" I started.

"No, I did. He's a bloody thick git, and I'm on your side in all of this." George said.

"Me too. I'm sorry that I didn't speak up earlier, I just thought that if he said what he's been thinking, that he would understand how stupid he's been. I guess I was wrong." Bill said.

"Thanks."

"Just please, can you cut down considerably on the drinking?" Bill asked.

"I was planning on stopping but after…" I trailed off. I didn't want him messing with my issues with Harry.

"That's okay, yesterday was a really rough day."

"Yeah, I'll stick with it this time." I said.

"Good. And George won't be giving you any more, right?" Bill asked, turning to George.

"Well, she wouldn't of needed it if it weren't for that prat, Harry." George muttered under his breath.

"Wait, what was that? It sounded like 'she wouldn't of needed it if it weren't for that prat, Harry'. What did he do?!" Bill yelled.

"It was only a fight-" I started.

"I knew that I smelled something! You two had sex last night, didn't you?! The first thing that he does with you after leaving you is have sex! I'm going to kill him!" Bill yelled angrily.

"Bill! We had a fight! That's all! We didn't have sex!" I yelled. It was a partial truth. We did touch each other, but he didn't enter me, so it's not really considered sex, right?

Bill stopped and looked at me. I took this as a perfect time to continue defending my argument, "Bill, can you please let me handle it? It was a misunderstanding." _I hope._

Bill remained silent. He seemed to be going over his options. After a few moments he said, "Fine. But if he hurts you in any way again, I will hunt him down, and murder him."

"Not if I kill him first." I said, and attempted a small smile.

Small smiles spread across Bill and George's faces as well.


End file.
